Fixing the Monster's Ball
by Mach9330
Summary: During 5x05, when Damon helps Silas temporarily get his mental powers back, Silas stays true to his moniker of "Silas The Betrayer", and screws Damon over and brings Qetsiyah under his thrall. Fix-it fanfic.


**Fixing the Monster's Ball**

**Synopsis: During 5x05, when Damon helps Silas temporarily get his mental powers back, Silas stays true to his moniker of "Silas The Betrayer", and screws Damon over and brings Qetsiyah under his thrall. **

**Start**

**Motel Room**

"Cut to the chase, Silas. What do you want?" Nadia said to Silas on the phone.

"I want Katherine Pierce. What do you think I want?" Silas asked her rhetorically.

"So do I, which is why I took her away from you." Nadia said as she looks at her mother, who was sitting on the bed eating junk food. **"**You can have your brown-eyed bitch of a cure for immortality when I'm done."

"But you've had her all night long. So, how much longer do you need?" Silas says.

"Aren't you immortal? What's a few more hours to you?" Nadia asks.

"Here's the thing, Nadia. I don't really care about what you need. I only care about what I need. I'm a little selfish like that." Silas says in annoyance.

Katherine rolls out of bed in a lazy way and heads for the mini fridge. Nadia said back to Silas, "Then, why don't you mind-control a whole town of people and find out where I'm holding her? Right. You can't. "

Silas was about to retort but paused for a minute. Nadia **had** a point. That would be so much easier. Silas had the strongest telepathic mind of anyone who had ever lived and will live. No one, not the Original Hybrid, not Expression-powered Bonnie Bennett, not even Qetsiyah herself could resist his mental powers. Well, except the Gypsies aka Travelers, but they cheated by possessing others. Anyway, that was why Qetsiyah went through all the trouble of linking him to Stefan in order to take away his ultimate weapon. With it, no one stood a chance against him.

'_Note to self. Need to kill my descendant, get my powers back, and get Qetsiyah under my thrall ASAP.'_ Silas thought before he responded to Nadia. **"**I'm very well aware of my current super power predicament, thank you very much, and even though my brain is on the fritz thanks to an ex-fiancee stalker witch who can't seem to take a hint, it doesn't mean that I'm not still brilliant and crafty and becoming rapidly well-versed in the power of cell phone tracking." Nadia hangs up after that to stop him from tracking her but Silas doesn't care. He'll get her and Katherine later. There is nowhere on Earth they can run that he won't find them. First thing's first, though. Time to go kill his shadowself and mentally enslave his ex-fiancee.

**Mystic Grill**

Silas walks up to the counter where Damon is seated. He had been plotting his next move on how to get close enough to his descendant to kill him and get his mental powers back and Damon just happened to call him, asking to meet. Silas would normally ignore his inferior, emotionally unstable descendant, but his brainstorming was getting nowhere, so he figured he'd see what Damon wanted.

"So, why did you call me?" Silas asked.

"Same reason you answered. You need help, and I'm gonna help you." Damon said.

"What makes you think that I need help?" Silas asked.

"Well, for starters, you're still here, as in, why do you suck so badly at killing yourself?" Damon asks rudely.

"The Other Side is still up. I can't afford to kill myself yet until I destroy the anchor." Silas said, confusing Damon.

"The what?" Damon asks, and Silas sighs in annoyance.

"A mystical anchor. That's what binds her spell to the Other Side. I want to destroy it. Qetsiyah, or Tessa, or whatever the hell she's calling herself these days, she wants to protect it. So, she's the only person that knows where the anchor is hidden, but fortunately, she will be at the Whitmore Historical Ball this evening." Silas informs him.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Mm." Silas nods.

"I thought you said you lost all of your psychic powers." Damon mentioned.

"Oh, I did, but I still have my incredible powers of observation, and I observed her buying a Cleopatra costume today." Silas arrogantly said, inflating his own ego, while at the same time, being a little annoyed at Damon's insinuation that Silas was stupid and couldn't figure things out without his telepathy. If he were stupid, Silas would never have figured out that Qetsiyah had created the Other Side to stop him from reuniting with Amara.

"So, we have a deal." Damon stated a few minutes later after they hammered out some more details.

"Well, we have half a deal. I'm resurrecting some witch with my death, but we have yet to discuss how you're helping me." Silas said.

"Well, you've yet to tell me what you want." Damon mentioned.

"Oh, it's fairly simple, actually. I want you to kill your brother." Silas revealed.

**Later at the Ball**

Tessa eventually entered the ball room dressed as Cleopatra. Stefan was drinking at the bar. She stands next to Stefan, leaning on the bar. "Where I come from, open bar meant ceramic jugs of Phoenician wine." She says to him.

Stefan, not getting the joke, rolls his eyes and says, "Okay."

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Tessa asked after studying him for a moment.

"No offense, but actually, I have no idea who a lot of people are." Stefan apologizes as he gesture out to the crowd on the dance floor.

"Tessa, formerly known as Qetsiyah." She introduced.

"The girl who wiped my memories." Stefan says in recognition.

"Nothing personal, little ex-boyfriend drama. Let me make it up to you. Buy you an "I'm sorry" drink?" Tessa offers.

It was at the point that Damon walked up behind Stefan and clasped his shoulder. "More like an "I'm sorry" keg." Damon says snidely. Damon then drags Stefan with him to a dimly lit room where they are alone and can't be disturbed.

"You, my brother, make a terrible wingman." Stefan commented in annoyance.

"Trust me, last guy to hit on her is still paying for it." Damon said, referring to Silas.

"So, what exactly, are we doing here?" Stefan asks.

"Well..." Damon tries to find a way to explain, but then Silas appears behind Stefan, having walked out of the shadows.

"Hello, me." Silas greets Stefan in an egotistical way. Stefan turns around to look at Silas and Damon takes this opportunity to break his neck. With Stefan still lying on the floor, Silas picks up his leather jacket and puts it on.

"So you want to explain to me why I just killed my brother?" Damon asked as he still did not get it.

"Well, Tessa's spell mentally linked us. I lost my psychic abilities. Stefan lost his memories." Silas explains.

"And this severed the link?" Damon asked for confirmation.

"Yes, Damon. I can read your mind again." Silas said egotistically as he read Damon's thoughts, "No. I'm not lying, and maybe you enjoyed breaking your brother's neck just a little bit too much."

"Alright, I'm sold." Damon said.

"Now, I need you to do me one more favor." Silas said as he clasped Damon's shoulder and made him look at Silas as Silas compelled him. "I need you to do everything I tell you from now until the end of time. You will not question my orders and you will perform them without telling anybody else about them. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand." Damon robotically said as he was compelled.

"Perfect." Silas said cheerfully. "Now, rip Stefan's heart out of his chest." Damon, unable to fight the compulsion, knelt down next to Stefan, plunged his hand into his little bro's chest, gripped his heart and ripped it out. Damon let out silent tears as Stefan's body desiccated, dying his final death.

"Excellent." Silas said happily as he pulled out a black full-body bag from the shadows. "Now, put Stefan's body in this bag, vamp speed out of here and go stuff it in the furnace here on campus. After Stefan burns to ash, I want you to jump into the same furnace and stay in there until you burn to ash. You will not attempt to call for help in anyway and you will not make a sound while you burn. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Damon said robotically as he put Stefan in the bag and vamp sped him out of the building to follow his orders.

Silas sighed in joy and relief, "Ah, it's good to be back." He turned his gaze back towards the dance floor. "Now, for Qetsiyah."

**Back in the main ballroom**

Tess was having a drink when Silas approached, acting as Stefan.

"Ah, look who's back. Am I in trouble?" She asked as she sees him

"Well, according to my brother, I am supposed to hate you." Silas sighed.

"And do you?" Tessa asks.

"I'll tell you after that drink." Silas said as he accepts her offer for Stefan.

**A few minutes later**

Silas and Tessa finish a round of shots.

"Good. You like tequila." He said.

"Yes, but not as much as bacon. In my day, it was all about lamb. No one thought to cure pig fat." Tessa said nostalgically.

"God, you should smile more. You have the most beautiful smile." Silas said, both speaking truth and reminiscing of woman he had once cared about enough to make her his wife, before he thought with his dick and got too emotionally invested in Amara.

"You're gonna stare at it all night or are you gonna ask me to dance?" She challenged him. He offers her his hand and she takes it, letting him lead her out onto the floor.

They slow dance as Silas asks, "So, what brings you to a college costume ball?"

"Look at me. Last time I looked this good, I couldn't enjoy it." Tessa says. Silas didn't need telepathy to know she was talking about their wedding, and how he had stood her up.

"Oh, that's right, the whole "being stood up at your wedding" thing." He said off-handedly.

Tessa looked alarmed and demanded of him, "You shouldn't know that. I told you that before I fried your memories."

Silas sighs and acts like he had been caught and says, "Okay. You got me. I might have asked around about you."

Tessa was relieved to here that and said, "And I'm paranoid. That's what I get for trying to marry a lying, manipulative bastard."

"Oh, come on. The guy must've had some redeeming qualities. I mean, we know he was obviously extremely good-looking...But, I mean, was the guy at least funny?" He asks, as he was curious if even a small part of his former fiancée still loved him.

"Are you defending him?" She asked.

"No, no. It's just that you've been on this revenge kick for two thousand years, and maybe hating him is an excuse to keep him in your life. There's a part of you that still loves him." He really wanted to know the answer.

Tessa finds the whole thing ridiculous and scoffs, "Now, I really hope he thinks that. I want to see his face when he realizes just how wrong he is."

Silas sighed in disappointment and decides to reveal himself, "Okay. I got to admit, there's a part of me that just wanted to hear you say that you still love me. That's how big my ego is, but since you're obviously in denial—"

"Oh, my God. Silas—" Tessa gasps in surprise. She was about to use her magic but he stopped her.

"Too late." He chuckled as he compelled her, "You will do everything I tell you to from now until the end of time. You will not question my orders or warn people who I am. You will not attack me or attempt to harm me ever again. You will no longer be angry with me until I say otherwise. Also, you will not make any fuss about me ordering you around, being around you, touching you or fucking you. You will think that it's perfectly natural because your greatest and deepest desire is to please me. Nod if you understand." Qetsiyah nodded and Silas continued, "Now tell me, where's the anchor to the Other Side?"

"I don't know. I'm looking for it too." Qetsiyah said.

"What do you mean you don't know? You created it." Silas asked.

"Yes. I created it, but the Travelers hid it after they killed me. They move it constantly." Qetsiyah answered.

"So, what are you really doing here?" He asks.

"My old pendant is in one of these displays. It's a magical talisman that enhances my power. I need it to do a locator spell so I can find the anchor." She informs him.

"Well, then get to it." Silas orders and they stop dancing.

"Thank you for the dance." Tessa said.

"Thank you." Silas said as he kisses her hand and she walks away.

**A few Minutes later**

Tessa enters one of the rooms that are supposed to be closed to the public. She's looking for her talisman. She sees it on a table and grabs it, with a smile on her face. Then she starts chanting. Silas walks in.

"Silas. Come to see the show?" She asks, finding nothing wrong with it due him brainwashing her earlier with his compulsion.

"Something like that." Silas says. He got a text then from the human he had compelled to watch Damon and Stefan silently to make sure that Damon barbecued both Stefan and himself. The text message confirmed that Damon threw Stefan into the furnace and had stepped into the furnace himself just now.

"I found it." Qetsiyah said, drawing his attention back to her.

"Good." Silas says as he reads her mind and smiles when he sees where it is. He then looks Tessa over again, and he was once again reminded how beautiful she was. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't had sex in 2000 years.

He walked up behind her and turns her around. "Yes?" She asks.

"Let's get out here. Where are you staying right now?" He asked.

"I'm staying at a cabin that was owned by someone your doppelganger killed." She told him.

"Then lets head there now," Silas suggested as they walked away. He still intended to die after he destroyed the Other Side, but he was 2000 years over due for some good fucking, and Qetsiyah was very fine. He would reunite with his one true love one day, and he would go after the Anchor tomorrow, but for now, he was enjoy himself for the rest of the night by using Qetsiyah as his own personal fuck doll.

**THE END**

**So, in my opinion, this is possibly what would have happened if Silas had not been restricted by bad writing and had been allowed to be the villain. Because Silas showed that he was very smart and intelligent, not to mention ruthless and willing to stab someone in the back at a moments notice. Not betraying Damon the second he got his powers back makes no sense, so I decided to fix that and write what would have happened.**


End file.
